


Diffident - Christmas Kitty

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1146]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The team is opening Christmas presents. Gibbs has a special gift for Tony that he's not expecting.





	Diffident - Christmas Kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/20/2002 for the word [diffident](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/06/20/diffident).
> 
> diffident  
> Lacking self-confidence; distrustful of one's own powers; timid; bashful.  
> Characterized by modest reserve; unassertive.
> 
> This is for Stocking Stuffer #15 requested by cutsycat (me) for the 2017 Happy Holidays Challenge, [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/95769.html).

Ripping the wrapping paper open, Tony blinked at what greeted him in the box. He turned his eyes to Jethro, needing to verify that it really was what he thought it was. Gibbs just nodded and offered a small smile.

“Ooh! What did you get Tony?” Abby bounced excitedly. 

“It’s a dog dish.” Tony pulled it out, shrugging.

McGee chuckled, “Well you are the loyal saint bernard.”

Tony narrowed his eyes at McGee, but he was glad that McGee was willing to joke around with him now. Tony remembered when they brought McGee on initially. He’d been so diffident that Tony had known he’d have his work cut out for him to teach McGee to grow a backbone without being too harsh and making him regret being an agent entirely.

It had taken them a while to get to this point, but Tony couldn’t say he regretted it. The team had grown into a true family. Tim was like the brother he’d never had. 

He hoped that everyone appreciated his gifts. He’d put a lot of thought into it, wanting to get everyone something that they’d really want. He knew that Jethro’s gift wasn’t actually a dog dish and was more than that, but the rest of it was more private and he didn’t intend to share it with the team even though they were practically family now.

Nodding for Bishop to go ahead and open up her gift, Tony set his gift from Gibbs off to the side. It was Bishop’s first year on the team, so Tony hadn’t really known what to get her. They all really missed Ziva, but Tony wanted to make sure that Bishop felt welcome and included.

He really hoped the gift he’d gotten her showed that. She was opening Gibbs’ gift now, though, as she'd already opened Tony's earlier. Tony knew what Gibbs had gotten her as well.

With their romantic relationship, they had gone shopping together for most of the gifts and had known exactly what each other got for everyone else. They’d done some shopping separately, but when they had the opportunity to spend time together they loved to take advantage of it. Bishop opened her gift and her eyes lit up. 

Her own NCIS cap. Well actually, it wasn’t just an NCIS cap. It had Gibbs’ team written in smaller letters under NCIS. Bishop loved it, immediately placing it on top of her head.

Before Bishop had a chance to tell McGee to go ahead, McGee had already started. Even though they’d started exchanging Christmas gifts as a team with Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy many years ago, this was the first year that McGee had looked forward to his gifts. It wasn’t that he’d dreaded previous years per se, but his coworkers hadn’t really known what he would like and it had always been hit or miss.

This year, he felt pretty good that at the very least they would get him stuff for his writing that he’d appreciate. Gibbs hadn’t gotten him anything for his writing, though, McGee realized. Inside the box he’d just opened, McGee lifted out an extremely well made elf lord. 

Gibbs had obviously spent a lot of time and detail getting it right. Tony must have gotten Gibbs a picture of his WOW character because it was a perfect match for it. Gibbs had even colored it to match exactly what his WOW character looked like.

“Thanks Gibbs.” McGee smiled softly.

Abby opened up her gift next. There was no surprise on her face when she opened it, though. She knew what Gibbs had given her. 

Granted it didn’t really fit in the box, but Gibbs had taken a picture, so that she could see what it looked like. There was also a note that promised to deliver her new coffin to her the following weekend. Ducky opened up his gift next.

He was pleased to see a new book to read. Gibbs had chosen a most suitable book for him and one that he didn’t have. “Thank you, Jethro. I look forward to reading it.”

Gibbs nodded his head at Ducky and turned to watch Jimmy open his gift. Jimmy’s gift had probably been the easiest as Victoria was finally ready for her first real bed. Gibbs had finished making a child friendly bed long before Christmas rolled around and he started making gifts for the others. 

Gibbs had saved his gifts for last mostly because he needed to coordinate delivery of them and that was easiest to remember to do immediately after they’d opened their gift from Gibbs. Everyone already had quite the loot and they all started to shake hands and get up and make their way for the door. The ones that would need to pick up or arrange for Gibbs to deliver their actual gift hung back to confirm details before leaving.

By the time everyone left, it was just Tony and Gibbs and their now empty living room. “Can we really get a cat?” Tony asked eagerly.

“Yes, you can really have a Christmas kitty. I considered just boxing one up for you, but I wanted you to be able to pick the one you really want.”

Tony hugged Gibbs tightly. “Thank you, Jethro. I won’t forget this.”

“I doubt either of us will, Tone. We’ll have a reminder for many years to come.”

“I always wanted a cat.”

“I know you did. I actually have a few more gifts for the kitten in the basement and there’s another surprise in our bedroom.”

“Basement first.” Tony ordered, heading down eagerly to see what Gibbs had made for the kitten. 

Gibbs had made the kitten a veritable array of climbing toys and multiple scratching posts. Tony gasped before hugging Gibbs again tightly. Tony then walked the toys and brushed them with his finger as if afraid that more than touching it lightly would damage it. 

Once he’d explored all the new things for their soon to be kitten, Tony grinned and dragged Gibbs back upstairs. On the bed was his very own set of cat ears. Tony smirked and immediately put them on as he gave Gibbs a show. 

Item after item of clothing came off until Tony was naked. Gibbs had already ditched his clothes and simply laid watching Tony. Needless to say Tony took advantage to give Gibbs a lap dance that ended with a happy ending for both of them. 

Tomorrow they would look for the new kitten to add to their household, a true Christmas kitten. Tony couldn’t wait. He didn’t know how Gibbs would top this gift next year because this was his childhood dream come true.

They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces curled around each other and dreaming of their Christmas kitty to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, I'm back and will be able to keep up posting through end of December. We are down to 5 stories written and ready for posting currently.
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
